Diskussion:Exekutor/Archiv
Stardreadnougt wieso star dreadnougt?? war die nicht ein super-sternzerstörer?--Yoda41 23:37, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Die Executor-Klasse wird als Stern-Dreadnought bezeichnet - es ist halt eine Klasse von SSDs, so ähnlich wie bei der Eclipse-Klasse. Bei Wookieepedia kannst du das außerdem schon nachlesen. Ben Kenobi 23:43, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::ok, danke.--Yoda41 23:50, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Des nu aber Englisch. Im Deutschen würd man schlichtweg Schlachtschiff sagen.--Modgamers 20:12, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Nur 144 Jäger??? Modgamers, du hast in deiner letzten Änderung angegeben, dass der Executor nur 144 TIE Jäger aufnehmen kann! Das ist doch VÖLLIG untertrieben!!! Wenn ein Venator, der c.a. 50 mal so klein ist schon 400 Jäger aufnehmen kann, dann stimmt doch da was nicht! Der Executor müsste mindestens 10.000 Jäger aufnehmen können!!! Ich werde die Version mit den 144 Staffeln wieder rückgängig machen, falls das nicht offiziell bestätigt ist. Ich möchte dir nichts unterstellen, doch 144 Jäger erscheint mir sehr sehr unglaubwürdig. Xargon 19:45, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ok, 10.000 vielleicht nicht, der Venator war ja ein Kampfschiff, das vor allem auf große Jangars und Raumjägerbestände setzte... aber trotzdem ist 144 viel zu wenig! Xargon 19:45, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Tja... 144 Staffeln, á 12 Jäger wären 1728 Jäger. Es sind aber immer nur 12 Jägerstaffeln an Bord einer Exekutor-Klasse (das doppelte eines Normalen Sternzerstörers). Das was du angibst mit einem Kleineren Schiff ist hierbei egal, da die Konzeptionen anders sein können. Das da 12 Staffeln Reinpassen (was ne menge sind, im SW-Universum) kommt so zB in Rebellion vor und müsste auch überall sonst stehen (Wookeepedia, Behind the Magic etc.) --Modgamers 19:48, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Laut dem "New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels" befanden sich an Bord der Executor regulär 144 TIE Fighter. Im Rahmen der Schlacht von Endor wurde stattdessen ein Mix aus TIE Fighter, TIE interceptors und TIE Bombern transportiert; in einem Reserve-Raumhangar konnten für diesen Fall bis zu 200 zusätzliche Schiffe untergebracht werden (was jedoch nicht dem Normalfall entsprach). Ich finde 144 TIE Fighter für ein 12800 Meter langes Schiff auch nicht gerade rasend viel, aber das ist leider die Zahl, die ich auf der Grundlage der mir vorliegenden offiziellen Quelle beisteuern kann... Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:04, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Gut ob nun wirklich als TIE Sternjäger waren is ja egal (ich denke die haben feste Kapazitätetn, egal welcher Jägertyp es diese in ansrpuch nimmt). Das ist halt das jeweilige Setup. --Modgamers 20:06, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich habe gerade in dem Wookieepedia-Artikel gelesen, dass ein Executor einen Mindestbestand von 144 Jägern hatte und tausende weitere aufnehmen konnte, was auch viel realistischer ist als mikrige 144 Jäger. Ich weis nicht woher diese Info stammt, aber ich glaube schwer dass diese richtig ist. Hier ist der Link, es steht schwarz auf weiß :) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Executor-class_Star_Dreadnought Freundliche Grüße Xargon 17:11, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Da ich keine Antwort erhalten habe, werde ich es einfach umändern. Xargon 17:22, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Passt schon. Sind ja keine 12800 m wie RC-9393 sagte, sondern sogar 19km.E.B 17:23, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Leute kommt... WIR haben keien Quellen die das belegen, da kan WP schreiben soviel die wollen. WAS wir beweisen könenn steht da. 12 Staffeln á 12 Jäger macht 144 Jäger. --Modgamers 18:16, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Auf WP steht bei "Behind the Scenes", dass die Bordmannschaft bei der 19km Variante, die ja DIE Variante ist, also es andere gar nicht gäbe, 3,3 Millionen Menschen bräuchte und nicht nur die 300.000. Jetzt auf die Jäger bezogen, könnte es auch sein, dass diese Daten sich auch auf die 8km kleine Version beziehen, die ja anfangst als DIE korrekte Größe beschrieben wurde, bis sie 2005 eindeutig dementiert wurde. --DarthMomse 18:22, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Eben, "Behind the Scenes" das ist eine Berechnung die ein Fan nachhaltig angestellt hat, da die restliche Daten nicht nicht nachhaltig neu aufgestellt wurden als die neue Länge festgelegt wurde... aber was glaubt ihr eigentlich. 1000 Jäger... TAUSEND... ??? Hier gehts nicht um eure Großmacht Phantasien. Das währe pro Jäger ca. 8 Meter, den er an Platz bräuchte, wenn nicht mehr und ich glaub nicht das DER HANGAR ETWAS WENIGER ALS DIE HÄLFTE DES SCHIFFES EINNIMMT. Überlegt doch mal... die anderen Knechte sollen schließlich auch noch irgendwo Arbeiten. Ein Executor ist eine schwebende Waffenplattform und kein überdimensionaler Hangar. Es soll hier nicht um Vermutung gehen, sondern um das, was sich beweisen lässt. Und da habt ihr... keine Quellen und wir... 2... --Modgamers 18:28, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Ist ja gut Modgamers ^^. Vorhin war ich etwas blind und wollte nur einen "Edit" abstauben ;-) Aber genau genommen stimmen exakt die 12 Squadronen. Soviel trägt ein Bulwark Mk2 und auch ein SSZ, wenn man die Angaben von Rebellion nimmt. Danke "Moddi", dass du mich aufgeweckt hast, denn wirklich 1000 Sternjäger sind wirklich utopisch, auch wenn deine Rechnung nicht aufgeht, denn das Ding ist ja auch nochn Kilometer dick ^^.--DarthMomse 18:47, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Uffff.... *schweißvonderstirnwisch* ... jedentag ne gute Tat... --Modgamers 18:49, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Moment mal, es gibt kleinere Schiffe, wie den Venator, der 400 Jäger aufnehmen kann und um das 100fache kleiner ist. Es wäre also technisch gesehen durchaus möglich, dass die Executor mehrere tausend Jäger aufnehmen kann, die Jäger müssen ja auch nicht alle nebeneinander gelagert werden, sondern können auch hintereinander stehen. Ich weis dass dir die Diskussion auf die Nerven geht und ich hör jetzt auch auf, ich wollte es nur mal sagen. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 20:29, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das ist aber auch eine Vermutung, Xargon. Modgamers sagt ja nur, was er auch gelesen hat. Zusammenreimen kann man sich viel, aber wenn hilft das, wenn da nachher falsche Angaben stehen. Besser ist, wenn man nur das hinschreibt, was man auch 100%ig weiß. Also kein hätte, wäre, sollte... bitte :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:31, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ok, ich kann es halt nur schwer auf mir sitzen lassen... und die Vermutung von Modgamers, dass die Hangars die Hälfte der Schiffsoberfläche einnehmen würde stimmt auch nicht, da mehrere Hangars untereinander passen weil der Executor so groß ist. Eine Vermutung darf man ja durch eine gegenteilige Argumentation außer Kraft setzen. Wie gesagt, ich schreibe nie absichtlich Vermutungen in Artikel, dennoch haben manche Star Wars Buch-Autoren einfach keine Ahnung was sie da für einen Müll in offizielles Quellenmaterial schreiben. Da es als kanonisch gilt muss ich es leider akzeptieren. Xargon 20:39, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Nya, son Hangar für 1000 Jäger müsste schon gewaltig sein. Ein Normaler TIe ist ca. 7 Meter Groß, der Brauch platz zum wenden, der Pilot brauch Platz, Wartungseinrichtungen, pipapo und trallala.. da läpert sich sicherlich was zusammen und wenn man sich die Unterseite der Exe anschaut sind da auch nicht sonderlich große Hangerbuchten zu erkennen. Meine Vermutung ist eher das man bei der Venator ein wenig übertrieben hat, wenn am ndas in Relation zu den restlichen Schiffen setzt aber egal, da es scheinbar alles offizielle Angaben zu sind. --Modgamers 20:57, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Sorry dass ich die Diskussion noch mal anheizen muss, aber wenn ihr euch mal den ersten Teil von Star Wars "Clone Wars" anschaut und überlegt, wie viele Jäger bei der Schlacht von Muunilinst aus dem Hangar eines einzigen Acclamator Schiffes strömen, dann sind das schon mehrere Hundert. Ich meine die Szene nach Obi-Wan Kenobis Ansprache an die ARC Troopers. Da reißen die Jägerströme ja nichtmal dann ab, wenn die ersten schon bestimmt 1,5 km entfernt sind. Das sind auch bestimmt mindestens 100 gewesen. Also würde ich sagen, dass bei den Venatorschiffen , die ja noch viel mehr als die Acclamatoren selber Jägerplattformen sind, bestimt 400 zur Verfügung stehen. Und schaut euch mal das Spiel Jediknight II an. Kyle Katarn kämpft sich da in der Doomgiver durch die Hangars mit den Ties. Die Ties sind mehr tief als lang. Und da die Stärke der Exekutor in der Länge liegt, komme ich auch eher zu dem Schluss, das eine Angabe mit mindestens tausend Jägern als Maximalzahl stimmen könnte. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr.E.B 21:26, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Oder es beim Venator einfach kleinere Jäger sind, die dort eingesetzt werden. 400 Jäger ist schier unmöglich, denn alleine ein ISZ hat nur maximal 3-4 Geschwader dabei. Sekunde, nachgeschaut und ... 6 Geschwader. 72, also gut die Hälfte eines Executors. Wenn ich mich ein wenig hineinversetzte, wie so ein Schiff aussehen könnte und ein wenig mit dem "Innenraum" der "Terror" in Rebel Assault II vergleiche, könnte es durch aus das doppelte tragen. Trotzdem sind auch 144 Jäger nicht zu unterschätzen, da es ja auch viele kleinere Transporter, die ordentlich Platz fressen, trägt. Man kann ja mal bei Wookiepedia eine Umfrage erstellen, ob sie auf die selben "Reibungen" kommen würden. --DarthMomse 21:31, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Das mit den kleineren Jägern könnte natürlich wenn man es so sieht auch ein wichtiges Argument sein. Ich habe mich gerade mal ein wenig bei den Jägern der GAR umgesehen. Da finden sich solche wie der ARC-170, der V-Wing, der Jedi-Jäger und ähnliche. Die sind wenn man sich mal die Maße so ansieht bei 2-6 Metern, egal ob man nun von Länge, Breite oder von der Höhe spricht. Aber welches der drei Maße ist bei der Diskussion hier mit der "Größe" von 7 oder 8 Metern beim Tie-Jäger gemeint? Sprechen wir von der Höhe der Länge oder der Breite? Ich würde dahin tendieren immer an die Länge zu denken. Nun sind wir an folgendem Punkt: Wenn wir von einer Länge von 7 Metern reden, sich den Tie aber mal ansieht, geht der aufgrunf der riesigen Flächen an den Seiten mehr in die Höhe. Ich rechne mit einer Höhe von bestimmt 10 oder 11 Metern. Das könnte auch ein Grund sein, dass in einer Executor nun doch bloß 144 Jäger transportiert werden. Nehmen wir außerdem mal die Fähigkeiten einiger GAR Jäger, wie dem ARC-170, seine Flügel einzufahren und denken wir mal an das Beispiel eines amerikanischen Flugzeugträgers, auf welchem sich die Jäger ebenfalls enorm zusammenklappen können. Nur mal so als Denkanstoß! Wir wissen nichts über die Transportart in egal welchem Schiff. Vielleicht werden die in einigen Schiffen auch nur Stückchenweise in schnell zusammenfügbaren Teilen transportiert. Nun ja, wir können hier noch weiter mutmaßen.... Ich weiß es echt nicht!!!! E.B 21:50, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Name Wie schonmal erwähnt werden deutsche Wörter lateinischen Ursprungs mit k'' statt einem ''c geschrieben. So auch in Erben des Imperiums. Also währe das der deutsche Name... das währe aber ein haufen Arbeit das zu ändern. Könn wir uns für sowas mal ein Bot anschaffen ? --Modgamers 15:24, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :In Das letzte Kommando wird sie ebenfalls als Exekutor beschrieben. --DarthMomse 20:04, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nö. Bleibt so. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:10, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kamikaze :Die Executor wurde in der anschließenden Schlacht von Endor zerstört als Arvel Crynyd absichtlich seinen A-Flügler in die Brücke des Schiffes steuerte Es ist zwar eine strittige Angelegenheit und wird es wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben, aber vielleicht sollte man es gerade deshalb etwas neutraler fassen. Laut der StarWars.com-Datenbank, wie auch dem New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Weapons wird eine Kamikazettacke nicht nur nicht erwähnt, sondern praktisch ausgeschlossen. In der New Essential Chronology wird es dagegen schon als ein solcher beschrieben. Nun haben wir zwei unterschiedliche Angaben. Wenn man die Szene schließlich im Hinblick auf Vorsatz betrachtet, finde ich die Kamikazetheorie persönlich etwas abwegig. Es scheint eher unglaubwürdig, dass Crynyd in dieser Situation die Kontrolle über seinen Jäger haben könnte und auch der kurze Schnitt in sein Cockpit vermittelt doch sehr stark diesen Eindruck. Von einem freiwilligen Opfer kann meines Erachtens nicht die Rede sein. Das mag der ein oder andere vielleicht anders sehen, was aber bleibt, sind Quellen, die Crynyd dieses Opfer absprechen. Die Filme bieten aber auch so genügend Heroismus auf Seiten der Rebellion. Admiral Piett 16:20, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Der Pilot ist doch am schreien. Er wurde doch getroffen und das war keine Absicht. E.B 16:24, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ich gebe Piett absolut Recht, mal davon ganz abgesehen trudelt der A-Wing von Crynyd in die Brücke der Executor. Und einen Kamikazeangriff gleicht das nun gar nicht. Außerdem wäre ein gezielter Angriff auf die Brücke dieses Supersternzerstörer ein schwieriges Unterfangen vergleicht man die bemühungen japanischer Kamikazepiloten die versuchten amerikanische Schlachtschiffe zu treffen, was selten gelang. Periphalos 17:05, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Meine Theorie: Crynyd wollte die Executor angreifen und wurde dabei getroffen. Er schaffte es allerdings noch in die Brücke zu steuern, denn er dachte vielleicht: "Tja, sterben werd ich sowieso...und die nehm ich gleich mit!" Sein Schrei war vielleicht auch nur ein "Schlachtruf".--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:04, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube auch an Opi-Wann Knobis Version! Nur glaube ich das er mit absicht trudelte um von sich abzulenken! Die Iperilalen dachten dann, oh der ist sowie so tot und beschossen ihn nicht! Er nutzte die Chance und flog mit einem Schlachtruf in die Executor! Ich glaube nicht das es ausversehen war, dass wäre doch ein zu großer Zufall! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:25, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Executor-Klasse Ich brauche doch noch einal hilfe, denn ich glaube es gibt auch Executor ohne Darth Vader an Bord, bei Eaw Foc, denn wenn man den Mauszeiger über den SSD fliegen^^ lässt erscheint "An Bord: darth Vader" also schliese ich daraus das es die auch ohne Vader gibt. Oh und kann man Vader denn auch rausholen aus dem Executor? Gruß TK-1262 14:37, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich ist Darth Vader an Bord. Du kannst die Executor jedoch nicht ohne diesen einsetzen, da du sie nicht einzeln über die Galaxiskarte ziehen kannst. Rausholen kannst du den Dunklen Lord nur im Bodenkampf. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:37, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) 19 km Die Executor ist niemals bloß 19 km lang. Das kann man sehr gut bei ep5 ind der Szene, in der der falke an der Executor vorbeifliegt sehen. Die ist da so riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeesig! :Hallo M16A2, die Frage ob die Executor bloß 19 km lang ist kann ich dir nicht beantworten, aber es ist schön, dass du dich an einer Diskussion beteiligst bzw. eine erstellst. Zu den Diskussionen möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass es Standard ist seinen Beitrag zu signieren. Das machst du indem du 4 Tilden also ~~~~ machst. Die Taste für die Tilden findest du als Pluszeichen neben dem Ü'''. Um die Tilden zu machen musst du allerdings die Taste '''Alt Gr gedrückt halten. Meine Unterschrift siet zum Beispiel so aus --> Boba 15:15, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::So ich habe jetzt eine Antwort. Auf StarWars.com steht, dass sie 19 km lang war. Die gewaltige Größe in den Filme lässt sich auf den verwendeten Maßstab zurückführen, der bei einer 282 cm Modellänge, ein solch gewaltiges Schiff hervorbringt. Im Film wirkt die Executor daher größer, als sie tatsächlich ist bzw. war. Viele Grüße Boba 15:33, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Der Falke ist 26,7 Meter Lang, die Executer 19 km und damit über 700 mal länger als der Falke, natürlich ist sie da im Vergleich zu ihm riesig Hangars Ich wollte mal was über die Möglichkeit des ISSZ sagen Jäger zu transpotieren. Ich habe mal in einem Star Wars Buch gesehen wie ein ISZ Tie's transpotiert und ich vermute das es bei einem ISSZ genauso ist, der ISZ transpotiert die Tie's nämlich an der Decke, während die anderen Fahrzeuge auf dem Boden parken. Wenn der ISSZ das genauso macht passen da mehr Jäger rein, aber man muss auch ma überlegen das ein ISSZ vorgefertigte Garnisionsbasen mit sich rumschleppt. Und ich glaube das da nur von 144 Tie-Fighter die Rede war und Tie-Bomber noch mal seperat gerechnet wurden. Mist, schon wieder meine Signatur vergessen! --Lord Reaper 16:14, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET)